<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Blind Master by cecilyjones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041298">The Blind Master</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilyjones/pseuds/cecilyjones'>cecilyjones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Blind Kanan Jarrus, Gen, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Kanan Jarrus Lives, Kanan Jarrus is good with teenagers, Looking for trouble, Luke Skywalker needs to rethink this Jedi School thing, No swearing at Jedi School, Parental Kanan Jarrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilyjones/pseuds/cecilyjones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We know a single person can change the fate of the galaxy. And so, on an alternate timeline where events happened a bit differently, Kanan Jarrus single-handedly prevents the rise of Kylo Ren and the First Order. </p><p>Here's how he did it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Blind Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Blind Master stands at the edge of the landing pad. </p><p>He wears a thick beige shirt, loose trousers, well-worn boots. A half-cloak is draped over one shoulder; its hem rustles in a slight wind. Gray streaks his brown hair, which is pulled back in a tail. His beard is trimmed close to his face. A kind of shield covers his eyes. And there, hanging on his belt, a lightsaber.</p><p>Somehow, even though he's blind, his eyes shielded, Ben can tell he's looking right at him. </p><p>“Ben Solo?”</p><p>He nervously picks at the seam of trousers, suddenly aware of his unkempt hair flopping in his face. He tries not to show it, though hiding his feelings from this man is pointless. "Yes."</p><p> “I’m Kanan Jarrus. It's time to go.”</p><p>***</p><p>The previous day. . .</p><p>No one could say no to Luke Skywalker. He spoke in this way that was both calm and earnest that made everything he said, no matter how outrageous, sound reasonable. Hera said his blue eyes did this piercing, beseeching thing that made everyone just agree with him. </p><p>“Kanan, I need your help.” </p><p>So of course Kanan said yes, without even asking what Luke needed. He should have known better. “Anything.”</p><p>“It’s Ben. He’s…difficult. He’s gone morose, he’s stopped listening to me—I’m worried. And I’ve about decided that Jedi shouldn’t train students they’re related to. It goes…sideways. So I was wondering if you could just…take him for awhile. Go somewhere. Have an adventure or something. I mean, you’re good with teenagers, right?”</p><p>Kanan was one of only a handful of Jedi who had survived the purge at the end of the Clone Wars. He had killed Inquisitors and crossed lightsabers with Darth Vader and survived. He had helped defeat the Empire. But this—this was his legacy: “”You’re good with teenagers, right?” Ezra, Sabine, and Jacen would be laughing so hard if they could hear this.</p><p>Luke added. "He's started dressing in all black. That can't be a good sign."</p><p><i>You dress in all black,</i> Kanan wanted to tell him. Darth Vadar dressed in all black. Ben thought that powerful Jedi dress in all black, and no one had ever told him any different. </p><p>Instead, Kanan said, "In fact, dressing in all black is a sure sign of a teenager who has had just about enough of everyone’s sh—"</p><p>Luke held up his hand. No swearing at Jedi school, right. Whatever.</p><p>Kanan winced under his eye shield. “I gotta be honest, this whole idea of a Jedi school? I’m not convinced. I say toss the kids in the deep end and see what happens. Ezra didn’t need a Jedi a school, you didn’t need one.”</p><p>Calmly, always calmly, Luke said. “I probably could have benefited from training that looked a little more like a school." </p><p>"Rather than relying on a weird swamp hermit and an old man who had an astonishingly flexible relationship with the truth?" Luke chuckled. Yeah, Luke had told him the stories. At least the kid could laugh about it now. </p><p>Kanan still wasn't convinced. Fourteen years at the Jedi temple on Coruscant hadn’t done him a bit of good when he was tossed out to survive on his own after the purge. He might have still been a little bitter about that.<br/>
“Just do me a favor:  whatever you do, make sure your school teaches students how to use money. And get a job. And do the laundry. And what rent is. And—“</p><p>Luke stared. </p><p>***</p><p>Master Luke’s blindfolded training exercises notwithstanding, the idea of a blind man wielding a lightsaber for real makes Ben deeply nervous. </p><p>"It's time to go," Kanan Jarrus says, gesturing up the ramp of the antique shuttle parked on the pad. The thing might have dated from the days of the Old Republic. How is it even still running? </p><p>Ben refuses to be scared, absolutely refuses. He starts up the ramp.</p><p>"We're going to go find us some trouble," Kanan says good-naturedly.</p><p>Warily, Ben looks at him. “Master Luke said you were going to train me.”</p><p>“Trouble’s way more fun. If some training happens on the side? Well, nothing’s quite as focusing as a near-death experience.”</p><p>“Wait what?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m not sure about this.“ In the cockpit, Ben starts to settle into the co-pilot's seat.</p><p>“Trust me, kid. No, other seat. You’re flying.” Kanan pats his shoulder and gestures to the pilot seat. </p><p>Ben blinks, astonished. “You’re….going to let me fly?” </p><p>“Ben. I’m blind. You have to fly.”</p><p>“My dad never lets me fly.”</p><p>“That’s because your dad is kind of a jerk about flying.”</p><p>Kanan Jarrus instantly becomes Ben Solo’s favorite person. “Are you allowed to say that?”</p><p>Kanan sits in the co-pilot seat and kicks his feet up to rest on the control panel. “I’m allowed to say that because my wife is a better pilot than Han. Now fire her up and let’s blow out of here before Luke changes his mind.”</p><p>“Yessir,” Ben Solo says with a mix of eagerness and admiration.</p><p>And Kanan Jarrus thinks, <i>Ha. Got him.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>